Kamen Rider Musou: Armored World Heroes
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Years has passed since the defeat of Uchiha Madara and the eradication of Witches, Nightmares, and the Incubators. But now a new threat has emerged in the form of Helheim that is slowly starting to consume the world, starting with Zawame City. Due to the other riders fighting each other for supremacy, it's now up to a group of Shinobi and former Puella Magi to end the invasion.
1. On Stage in Magic Land

**Author's Notes:** Kamen Rider Gaim is one of the best Kamen Rider shows I've seen so far. At first I was skeptical on how they were going to it as dark as the early Heisei Rider shows with fruit motif, dancing motifs, and suits styled after samurais and knights from different countries, but when I learned that Gen Urobuchi was at the helm, I was on board, especially after I ran a marathon of Puella Magi Madoka Magica a month before and learned that he written Fate/Zero, and boy he delivered on both; and doing the same to Gaim.

Kouta's the regular idiot naïve hero, Kaito's fucking awesome despite being a douche at times, Mitsuzane's a spoiled child who throws pathetic temper tantrums whenever he doesn't gets his way, and Takatora really needs to pay attention to his surroundings.

This new release is a crossover mainly between Naruto, Kamen Rider Gaim, and Puella Magi Madoka Magica; taking place during the events of Gaim and a few years after Naruto and Madoka. Expect a lot of asskicking as we see how the presence of Naruto, his female comrades, and the former Puella Magi alters the events of Gaim.

**Main Crossovers: Naruto x Kamen Rider (Gaim) x Puella Magi Madoka Magica **

**Minor elements: Super Sentai, Pretty Cure, Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha**

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Tokusatsu**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content (slight)**

**Tags: Badass/Intelligent/Strong/Powerful Naruto, Harem, Lime/Lemons (slight chance)**

**Series: Uzumaki's Payback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**Now Presenting: _Kamen Rider Musou: Armored World Heroes_**

* * *

**Intro: On Stage in Magic Land**

* * *

**(Magic Land)**

Kamen Rider Wizard found himself bombarded by rocks and balls of all kinds by the hostile citizens of Magic Land, accused by their leader, King Maya the Great, of taking magic away from them. But the reality of the situation is that Maya was planning on killing everyone capable of performing magic, due to the fact he himself is unable to perform magic, and has suffered because of it.

Wizard managed to destroy the Magic Energy Distribution System that was part of the plan and tried to tell the people of Magic Land, but they wouldn't listen, as Wizard was brought to his knees with the Kamen Rider Mages, the soldiers of Magic Land, watching on, not needing to do anything.

"Stop it!"

Koyomi, Wizard's companion, ran out in front of him and shielded him from the flying objects; a rock hitting her on the head as the barrage finally stopped, and Wizard reverted back to his original form, Souma Haruto.

"I believe in Haruto no matter what happens." Koyomi declared, breathing heavily from running to his side.

"Thank you…" Haruto murmured to his longtime companion, "The King must be stopped!"

"I…met Maya the Great yesterday." Koyomi revealed as he remember her encounter with him from last night.

"_It's lonely being different. It's enough to make you want everything to just disappear_."

"I think he's suffering from something alone." Koyomi said as he held her hand out to Haruto, who thought about what she said and smiled.

"I see." he replied, accepting her hand and stood up, "I understand."

"Don't sympathize over something like that! That girl is the invader's comrade!" the Captain of the Imperial Guard shouted angrily in his Kamen Rider Mage form, with the rest of his subordinates pushing through the crowd to surround Haruto and Koyomi, the latter shielding her from them when they pointed their broomstick/spear RiderScarper hybrid weapons at them.

"Do it!" the Captain commanded.

The soldiers prepared to attack, but Shiina, a boy who Haruto saved from becoming a Phantom, got in front of them and tried to push them back.

"Stop!" Shiina shouted at them.

"What are you doing? He's an invader!" the Captain said.

"Shut up! Haruto believed me! So I'm going to believe in Haruto!" Shinna countered, standing up to the Captain.

"Shiina…" Haruto muttered as Koyomi nodded.

"Then you are an accomplice. You will also be killed!" the Captain snarled, thrusting his spear at the young boy.

"**BARRIER NOW!**"

A small barrier appeared in front of Shiina, blocking the attack meant for him, making everyone looked to see the Magic World counterpart of Rinko being the one who casted the Barrier spell, as the Magic World counterpart of Shunpei ran forward to protect Shiina, shoving a soldier away in the process.

"I also believe…in you guys," she said.

"You guy are our friends." Shunpei added.

"Rinko-chan. Shunpei!" Haruto said, smiling as he ruffled Shunpei's hair, with Rinko and Shunpei returning the smile before walking forward and activating their Mage Drivers.

"**SHA BA DO BO TOUCH HENSHIN!**"

After putting on their Change Rings, they shouted, "**Henshin!**" and scanned their Rings on their Drivers.

"**CHANGE NOW!**"

A magic circle was summoned and scanned over their bodies, materializing their Kamen Rider Mage forms.

"You bastards…" the Captain growled out, about to order his men to attack.

"The bastard here is you, for attempting to kill a child…" a voice rang out from the crowd, followed by a continuous metallic clicking sound.

Everyone turned to see a young man with spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and wearing an orange t-shirt over a mesh shirt, a black headband, a shining aqua blue crystal necklace, black fingerless gloves, beige cargo pants, and red sneakers.

In this hand is a strange looking crimson, black, and silver lock that he was continuously opening and closing.

"Who the hell are you? Another intruder like them?" the Captain demanded, as everyone looked at him with confusion.

"In a way." the young man answered as he walked in front of the Captain, "I was just an Uzumaki passing by until that rainbow tornado took me away from my world and into this one, so yeah. You could say that I'm an _unwilling_ intruder."

"Is that so? No matter. You will share the same fate!"

"Look out!" Haruto shouted as the Captain attacked the Uzumaki, but was shocked along with everyone else when the Uzumaki dodged his attack and kicked him with so much force the Captain was taken off his feet and crashed into a pillar, shocking everyone with his strength.

"Gah! What?!" the Captain cried as Haruto, Koyomi, Shunpei, and Rinko looked between the Uzumaki and the Captain.

"Sorry buddy, but I already faced the Shinigami who always has a habit of sending me back. But right now, I'm simply just here to help out a fellow Kamen Rider…"

"A fellow…Kamen Rider?" Haruto wondered, but was surprised to see the Uzumaki take out a black object that looks similarity like a Driver used by a Kamen Rider to transform.

"Are you a mage too?" Koyomi asked.

"Something like that, just with different tricks…"

The Uzumaki put the Driver device called the Sengoku Driver on the front of his waist, which materialized a belt that wrapped around his waist, with a picture appear on the left side of the Driver as he held up his lock near the front of his shoulder and unlocked it.

"**Henshin!**"

"**BLOOD ORANGE!**"

Swinging the lock around his finger, he inserted the lock into the Driver, with the Driver announcing "**LOCK ON!**", as a circular zipper appeared in the air above him and opened to create a dimensional tear, with a crimson sphere-like object descending from it. He then used the knife object on the Driver to "cut" the lock open, revealing two pictures inside the lock: the inside of a blood orange on top, and a o-katana with the blade in the shape of a slice of a blood orange on the bottom.

"**SOIYA! BLOOD ORANGE ARMS!**"

The crimson sphere descended onto the Uzumaki's head, creating a suit around his body as soon as it made contact with him. Inside the sphere, a helmet called the Dai Kabuto helmet formed over his Pulp Eye visor, with the crimson sphere folding down to become chest and shoulder armor, completing the transformation as it attached, creating blood orange juice that splashed out of the armor as O-Daidaimaru, the o-katana, materialized on his hand along with another sword now sheathed on the left side of his belt, with more lock devices stores on the right side.

"**MAI SHINOBI MASU (DANCING IN THE SHADOWS) ON STAGE!**"

"Kamen Rider Musou, Namikaze Naruto Uzumaki…" the new Kamen Rider introduced himself with a mock bow and a twirl of his sword, "Now then, let's begin!"

Charging forward, he ran between Shunpei and Rinko and attacked the soldiers of Magic Land, with the other two joining in moments later.

"Show no mercy to anyone who gets in the way!" the Captain ordered as he and his subordinates engaged Musou and the two Mages.

"Haruto, go!" Koyomi said, gestuating to tower where Maya is.

"You heard the lady. End this so we can all go home!" Musou added, ducking an attack and lashing out with his O-Daidaimaru.

Haruto nodded and took off, "You have my thanks!"

"Riders should help each other after all!" Musou replied, and lead a few of the soldiers away from Shunpei and Rinko.

Musou arrived in a different part of town and proceeded to go wild, ducking and weaving through the soldiers' attacks, and countering with slashes from his O-Daidaimaru and the occasional punch and kick. The soldier couldn't get a hit on Musou as he saw their attacks coming, and it became worse for them when he unsheathed his gunsword, the Musou Saber, and dual-wielded them with ease.

"**EXPLOSION NOW!**"

Several soldiers tried the Explosion spell, but Musou kept dodge rolling out of the way, and countered with the Gun Mode of his Musou Saber, with sparks flying as the bullets hits the Mages' armor, knocking them back.

"Geez, this isn't even a challenge guys. You got anymore tricks?" Musou taunted.

The soldiers responded by boarding their RiderScarper and took to the air.

"Okay, you do. Color me impressed." Musou admitted, "Time to test out these Lockseeds then."

He took a different lock, now called a Lockseed, from his belt and activated it, "**PINE!**", causing a new set of armor parts to come out of another dimensional tear, as he took off his current lock off the Driver and inserted the new one into the driver, "**LOCK ON!**", and "cut" it open.

"**SOIYA!**"

Musou's Blood Orange Arms disappeared as the new golden-colored armor parts in the shape of a pineapple descended onto Musou's form and folded itself onto him, now sporting the Spine Kabuto and pineapple-like armor, completing the Arms Change and gaining a flail weapon that looks like a pineapple fuir called Pine Iron.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**"

The soldiers opened fire on Musou, but their attacks did no damage at all as Musou swung the Pine Iron around and bashed the soldiers with it, knocking them all off their RiderScarpers. He then spun it all high speed and swung them at the downed hostile Kamen Rider Mages, knocking them into buildings and cancelling their transformations.

Finished with them, he ran back to where Shunpei and Rinko are still fighting, switching Lockseeds to use a different Arms Form.

"**ICHIGO (STRAWBERRY)! LOCK ON! SOIYA!**"

This time, red armor pieces in the shape of a strawberry appeared and folded onto Musou as his Pine Arms disappeared gaining the Tsubute (Berry) Kabuto and red light armor based off a strawberry.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**"

Unlike the Blood Orange Arms and Pine Arms that are based off Japanese Samurai armor, the Ichigo Arms are based off Japanese Ninja armor, making Musou feel right at home as he wielded the Arm Form's weapons, the Ichigo Kunai, and ran faster than the other two Arms.

Arriving, he dropkicked several soldiers who about to execute a de-henshined Shunpei and Rinko, using the soldiers to propel up into the air, and spun around, throwing multiple kunai at the soldiers who tried to block, but the kunai exploded on them, knocking them away and out.

"Why you!"

The Captain charged at Musou and attacked with his Scratch Nail claw armament, nearly nicking Musou who leapt over the attack at the last moment and tossed his kunai at the Captain, who deflected them with his RiderScarper. Musou then assaulted the Cpatain with several rapid-fire punches followed by several roundhouse kicks, and then a boot to the face that sent the Captain into the nearby fountain.

"Keh! Do you really believe that a puppet like you can take on a Shinobi like me? I've fought legends and Puella Magi who put up a better fight than you!" Musou taunted as he twirled the kunai in his hands.

"Bastard! How dare you…!"

The rest of the soldiers were about to attack Musou for his blatant disrespect to their superior, when they were suddenly gunned down, sparking flying from their armor as they went down.

"Now then… Let's see who the real traitors are."

Musou, Shunpei, and Rinko looked to see the Magic Land version of Nitoh Kosuke, also Magic Land's own Kamen Rider Beast, who used his Mirage Magnum to gun down the soldiers.

"Nitoh-san!" Shunpei called out, both him and Rinko relived to see him.

"You! But you were killed!" the captain exclaimed as he got up.

"Ancient magic is pretty useful." Kosuke stated, remembering when he used the Chameleo Mantle to escape Kamen Rider Sorcerer's deadly finisher.

"_That sure was close… Safe!_"

"I want revenge against the king, but…"

"**DRIVER ON!**"

"…I'll defeat you guys first!" Kosuke declared as he put on his Beast Ring, "**Hen~shin!**"

Going through his henshin motions, he inserted the ring into the side of the Beast Driver, summoning a yellow magic circle that enveloped him and coating him in a black suit with gold armor with the motif of a lion, completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Beast.

"**SET, OPEN! L-I-O-N, LION!**"

"Alright! Let's fight together, Musou!"

"**BLOOD ORANGE!**"

"Way ahead of ya, Beast!"

Beast charged forward with his Dice Saber sword and took on the soldiers, while Musou rushed forward to deal with the Captain while switching his Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! MAI SHINOBI MASU ON STAGE!**"

Donning Blood Orange Arms once more, Musou engaged the Captain in combat, who found himself on the receiving end of a one-sided beatdown again. Even with all his experience and skill that landed him the honor to be the Captain of the Imperial Guard, he was still no match for Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War who is Uzumaki Naruto as Kamen Rider Musou.

Musou disarmed the Captain of his weapon and proceeded to slice into his Mage armor with his dual swordsmanship, with the final strike sending him back a little. He then locked in his two weapons by their hilts, creating its double blade mode called O-Daidaimaru Naginata Mode, and continued his relentless attack by spinning the attached blade around like a windwill, with the Captain receiving continuous damage. The Captain threw a fruitless punch that Musou lazily dodged and countered with a kick to the face.

"The finisher!" he declared, unlocking his open Blood Orange Lockseed from his Sengoku Driver and inserting it into the Drive Launch, locking it in place as the two blades glowed.

"**LOCK ON! ICHI, JUU, HYAKU (1, 10, 100)! BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!**"

"**Rider Style!**" Musou fired several energy slashes that trapped the Captain in a crimson sphere as the O-Daidaimaru charged with more power, "**Naginata Musou Slicer! Sanshiki (Mode 3)!**"

"Argh!"

Musou gave the Captain a final devastating slash that sent the Captain crashing right back into the town square, with his transformation becoming undone and left him worse for wear.

"How can this be?" the Captain groaned, coughing in pain, "Who are you?!"

Musou smirked under his helmet, "I'm the guy that fought in a war to deal with resurrected legend that refused to stay dead and tried to become a god. I'm the guy that dealt with Incubators from space who turned girls into Magical Girls, manipulating them to turn them into Witches through despair for their own ends. And what they have in common is that my friends and I put them all down. Putting it simply, I'm the Miracle Worker…dattebayo!"

"Musou!"

Musou looked over his shoulder to see Beast, who just defeated the rest of the soldiers.

"I'm done here. You?"

"Same here!"

"Then I guess that it's all up to Souma Haruto now." Musou said, flipping his Lockseed up and de-transformed back to Naruto.

* * *

**(Night time, several hours later)**

Thanks to Kamen Rider Wizard's effects, Magic Land was destroyed with the destruction of Kamen Rider Sorcerer, who turned out to be the Drake Phantom born from the original Prime Minster Ohma long ago, and Haruto, Koyomi, and Naruto were returned to their original world. After making sure that the mage and his companion were okay, Naruto left, saying that they'll be seeing each other again when the Kamen Riders gather to face a new threat one hero can't defeat on their own.

Now he was standing a tall hill that overlooked a town called Zawame City, wearing his Sengoku Driver. Standing behind them was his friends and family who are all also wearing Sengoku Drivers as well.

Several of them were from Naruto former hidden homeland, the Elemental Countries; while the others were survivors of the Puella Magi incident.

As they looked over Zawame, there was a dimensional tear behind them that lead to a strange forest.

"This world can't catch a break, can it? The Juubi and Madara, the Witches, Nightmares, and the Incubators, and now that strange forest." Naruto shrugged and sighed as he turned towards the forest, "Might as well. Things have been getting boring ever we offed Kyubee for good…"

Naruto walked towards the tear leading into the forest, activating his Lockseed along with the others who were following him

"**BLOOD ORANGE!**"

"**POMEGRANTE!**"

"**APRICOT!**"

"**LIME!**"

"**PLUM!**"

"**CRANBERRY!**"

"**RASPBERRY!**"

"**KRIEMHILD!**"

"**OKTAVIA!**"

"**CANDELORO!**"

"**OPHELIA!**"

"**HOMULILLY!**"

"**CHARLOTTE!**"

"**VERONIKA!**"

"…So let's go see whose ass needs to get kicked to save the world."

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**Henshin!**"

**END OF INTRO**

* * *

**Next time – Prologue: A Hero's Departure, Reunion, and New World**

-Seven years ago – With Sasuke back in Konoha after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto was just another flash in the pan to the eyes of Konoha despite his achievements in the war. Tired of the reignited hostility toward him along with the heartbreak of unfaithful relationships, Naruto packed up everything, quit Konoha's shinobi force thanks to a law even the Hokage cannot change, and left for the world beyond the Elemental Countries along with his true friends he overlooked who refused to abandon him. But what he finds there is an unexpected reunion with people he never expected to meet, along with new problems that plagued his new home concerning Magical Girls and Witches.

**Kamen Rider Musou Notes:** His appearance is the same as Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, minus the black markings. The same stats are the same, but Naruto's can use his power and jutsu through the suit, and the Daidaimaru is styled as a long nodachi. Also, the phrase "**Mai Shinobi Masu**" is from the video game Senran Kagura, the main characters saying it before battle.

* * *

**Released: Wednesday, May 14, 2014**

**Edit: Saturday, July 19, 2014 (Added more Puella Magi Incident survivors at the end)**


	2. Hero's Departure, Reunion, and New World

**Author's Notes:** Today's my 23th birthday, so here's an update!

**-Review Responses**

**Seeker213: I do plan on using original Lockseeds and Rider much later in the story, but they'll have a minor role, so yes I am accepting ideas for those.**

**Hakuryukou79: Not telling who Veromika is, but you'll see who.**

**Toa Solaric: If I get my rear in gear for the OOO story, then yes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kamen Rider Gaim, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Hero's Departure, Reunion, and New World**

* * *

**(Konohagakure, seven years ago)**

It's been a year since the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and everything was right in the world. The five major villages all had alliances with each other, supported by the Daimyos in their country, and the trade agreements kept the whole of the Elemental Countries flourishing, which made everyone happy.

Well, almost everyone.

There were many casualties during the war, most of them leaving behind family and loved ones, and grieving took a long time before everyone returned to their normal lives, intent on moving forward.

But one village in peculiar seem to be moving backwards in terms of a certain Jinchuuriki who's in everyone else's eyes is the true hero of the war for ending the Infinite Tsukuyomi and defeating and subduing its true caster, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, who used an unaware Uchiha Madara as her proxy for the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and both have been hand-delivered to the Shinigami, permanently.

Uzumaki Naruto.

After the war, Naruto and his teammates Sasuke and Sakura were treated as heroes for their actions and teamwork against the powerful Madara. However subtle, a keen eye would see that that Sasuke was more celebrated than Naruto, a fact that the whole of Team 7 and even some of the other shinobi never noticed.

Slowly but surely, Naruto was getting the short end of the stick just like during his childhood, but it wasn't severe like before. Now that Sasuke was back in the village on their side, Naruto seemed like a flash in the pan who couldn't measure up to Sasuke's achievements, despite the fact they were the same. Even worse, Sasuke has started to return to being an arrogant ass just like when he was after the massacre of his clan, thinking he's better than everyone else. It didn't help that when he was reinstated, he was instantly made Jonin, while Naruto received no such promotion and was still a genin. However, clients from foreign nations who call upon Konoha's service usually requested Naruto to handle their missions, and would accept no one else unless Naruto was with them. To Naruto's confusion, it didn't sit well with the council.

In addition to being treated like crap, Naruto's love life wasn't all that great either. The girlfriends he made either couldn't commit, or they were downright cheating on him. He would tried to get together with Hinata, but the higher-ups of the Hyuuga Clan put her on lockdown to groom her to be the wife of some noble in a year or two to increase their political influence. Hinata hasn't been seen since.

Naruto dated Tenten, but her attitude towards Naruto when he once defended her from some sexist thugs turned sour, believing that he thinks that she couldn't defend herself, and they broke up. He dated Ayame, but they couldn't get ahead of steam and peacefully broke up, due to seeing each other as surrogate siblings instead. He dated Ino, and everything seemed to go okay until she suddenly broke it off for no reason, and said some hurtful things to keep him away, going even as far as to tongue-battle with her newest boyfriend a week later. But the absolute worst case was the final straw for Naruto, and it involved Sakura. It took a long time, but Naruto finally had the girl of his dreams, and treated her like he imagined, a princess, sometimes that Sakura appreciated. They were together longer when his other flames until that fateful night.

Naruto has returned from a dangerous mission with a souvenir that he sure Sakura would love. He headed to her home, only to find his two teammates, her and Sasuke, together in bed, screwing like rabbits, and from the sounds of it, Sakura was letting loose in exclaiming how she loved the way Sasuke was screwing her, and Naruto was in shock. His world truly shattered when they were done, and they confessed that it was downright hilarious how Sakura played Naruto for a fool, that Sakura never really loved or liked him, and Sasuke only saw him as a tool and measuring stick for his limits.

After the incident, Naruto was untrusting of everyone, even to this own secret servants gained per engagement of combat years ago: Yuki Haku, Tsuchi Kin, and his cousins from the Uzumaki clan, Tayuya and Karin. He even went as far as to completely relived them of their duties, but they refused to go anywhere and opted to continue supporting Naruto as he worked to advance his rank to become Hokage for several months.

Which has now become a fleeting, impossible dream due to the recent announcement that Sasuke would precede Tsunade as Hokage in a couple years time, announced by Tsunade herself; which is why is currently face to face with a stoic Naruto, who asked question after question, with Tsunade responding with excuse after excuse on why Naruto can't advance in rank, or why he wasn't in the running to be Hokage, with the bullshit reason being that after the injuries he received from the war, while coming close to death multiple times against Madara, that restricting him was the only way to keep him safe from the Shinobi world, for his own good, and for his own happiness, even if it also means taking it away as well. She thought what she did for him was right.

With that, Naruto responded in a way that even Tsunade never saw coming.

"Naruto. What is this?!" she demanded when Naruto set his hitai-ate down on her desk.

"It's as you can see, Tsunade-_sama_. I'm quitting the shinobi force." he replied in an emotionless tone that would make Itachi proud if he was still alive.

"You can't! You the Juubi Jinchuuriki, the village's weapon; and as Hokage, I won't let you-"

"You have no choice. There's a law in the village charter that your grandpa, the Shodaime Hokage made, that if a Genin is unable to advance their rank after three years, as long as they made the effort to advanced, they can quit the shinobi force, with or without the consent of the current Hokage, or don't you remember? I'm sure you've read it when you were sworn in as Hokage, right?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't since Naruto was correct, and couldn't debunk the fact that he's been a genin for five years, and he trained his ass off, as well as complete missions almost everyday that was on record.

"There's nothing more for me when it comes to being a shinobi of Konoha. When I saved the village from Nagato, I got the respect I was looking to earn all my life, but from what I experienced in the past year after the year, I lost that respect for no reason. Everyone did well to try and condition me when I was a child, but the game is over. I quit being a Konoha shinobi, and there's nothing you, or anyone else can do to stop it. It's been one hell of a run though." Naruto stated before turning his back to Tsunade and head to the door.

Before he walked through it, he turned towards the shellshocked Hokage, "You know, I never thought you would call me the village's weapon. I thought I was more than that, but I guess I was wrong…" he commented before added, "Oh, and no thanks to you, Ero-sennin, and the Sandaime for not telling me that I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, and his wife Uzumaki Kushina."

"But…I just wanted to the protect you…and not lose you like I did Jiraiya…" Tsunade whispered as Naruto stared back at her with impassive eyes.

"The shinobi lifestyle is full of risks. You, me, and Ero-sennin knew this, so naiveté doesn't suit you…"

Naruto slammed the door shut, and Tsunade stared at the hitai-ate Naruto left on her desk that signified the end of Naruto's career as a Shinobi.

"_Damn it. I should've made him a chunin to cover my bases. There's no way I can let Naruto leave, not when everything's starting to go as planned for Konoha!_"

* * *

**(A week later, dusk)**

Naruto had departed from Konoha as a free man. With all this things stored in a large scroll on his back, along with nothing else holding him back from staying, he strolled out of the village gates having executed his plan to leave Konoha by the end of the week. When he was far enough, he went Juubi Chakra Mode and ran, along with several others whom he shared chakra from his chakra shroud to help them keep up with him.

The same night he resigned, he stuck back into the Hokage Tower and unlocked a safe behind the portrait of the Fourth Hokage that contained the keys to the Namikaze Mansion hidden in the forest area of the Hokage Mountain. After unlocking the seals that reacted to his blood, he entered the mansion and search for anything of value, finding pictures of his parents before and during his mother's pregnancy, and book and scrolls of Uzumaki and Namikaze style jutsus and sealing. He packed away everything in a big scroll and departed the mansion that his parents left him that he should've lived in instead of that poor excuse of an apartment.

Next, he went to the Konoha Bank and emptied out both Uzumaki and Namikaze bank accounts, as well as his own, and transferred the funds to a new account he set up a few months ago in the Land of Spring after a mission there. The reason why Naruto set it up at the time was because of a raid of a corrupt organization similar to Gato's own in Wave years back that led him to a lot of extra money he found and couldn't carry it all; instead dropping it into a new bank account in the Land of Spring with no questions asked. Afterwards he discreetly closed the accounts; a fact that won't be found out when he was far away from Konoha.

Lastly, he left a huge surprise of everyone in Konoha in the form of several major pranks that would be the last ones ever seen in Konoha that involved sneaking to clan homes, stores, and other key points in Konoha, and booby-trapping them all with different pranks to leave his mark and make everyone miserable for their treatment of them during his childhood up to the past year. Naruto also put time-triggering seal on the pranks set to go off in a few days, and he'll be long gone by the time the timers go off.

Naruto wasn't alone when he left Konoha, as his former servants, Haku and Kin, and his cousins, Tayuya and Karin, followed him, along with two others; one former Konoha shinobi just as himself, and one who gave up her life as a shinobi just to be with her sister.

Ino and Hanabi.

Yesterday as Naruto was packing up with Haku, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin, Ino came by the apartment. While Naruto wanted nothing to do with Ino due to what happened when they last saw each other in a civil manner, Ino explained why she did what she did.

When it became known that she was dating Naruto, she was called before Tsunade, who respectably requested that she break up with him due to the Yamanaka Clan Elder's disgust that she was seeing the blonde Jinchuuriki and was making a big stink about it. Ino had refused multiple times, and even didn't back down from the threat that she would be terminated from the shinobi force, but was the threat that her family, the Yamanaka clan as a whole being banished with nowhere else to go did Ino had no choice but to comply, and it tore her apart to use a genjutsu to make Naruto think that she was with someone else.

It was only recently that she discovered that the Hokage and remnants of the old Konoha Council conspired to stop Naruto from finding a love one to live the rest of his life with due to being the new Juubi Jinchuuriki; that she put her foot down. She signed her resignation from Konoha's shinobi force and used a genjutsu on it to make it appear that it just another random form from the council for Tsunade to sign, and would only work if she was drunk off her ass as usual; and lucky for her, it did.

While Naruto was skeptical about Ino's explanation, he sensed that she was telling the truth, but wasn't ready to open his heart back up yet. It was then that Naruto realized that it was because it was well known that Hinata's in love with Naruto, she too was being screwed over by Tsunade and the Hyuuga Elders, so later that night, Naruto and Ino sneaked into the Hyuuga Clan Compund using Uzumaki style camouflage seals that rendered them undetectable to the Byakugan. Knocking out several Branch members guards along the way, they found Hinata's room, but looked to be vacated for a long time. Before they could search the premises, they were caught by Hanabi, who was not the spoiled brat everyone knows her to be, but is instead Naruto's surrogate little sister who sees him as the brother she never had.

She told them that she's throwing away her chance to become a shinobi and Hyuuga Clan Head by attempting to rescue her sister who was hidden away in the Land of Fire's capital for the past year to be conditioned to be an old nobleman's wife so that the Hyuuga Clan can get more political influence, and was set to marry him tomorrow night.

Which is why when Naruto, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin left, they had Ino and Hanabi in a large bag to sneak them out. When they were far enough, they ditched the sacks, with Naruto sharing chakra from his Juubi Chakra Shroud to help speed up to their destination to the Fire Country Capital. When they got there, they saw a wedding about to take place, so Naruto snuck in by himself and retrieved Hinata from her prison after finding her and releasing her from the Caged Bird Seal placed on her. Once everyone reunited, they sneaked their way onto the last outgoing ship to escape from the Land of Fire.

A few days later found the eight former residents of Konoha in the Land of Spring on a train that'll take them to the mainland of Tokyo, Japan; provided by the Spring Daimyo herself, Kazahana Koyuki, who is forever indebted to Naruto for what he did for her and for her country. While she was saddened that Naruto will be leaving the Elemental Countries for good, she brightened up when he promised that he'll come back to visit whether he can.

Especially when they'll be doing a movie together in a few years.

As the train set off towards the mainland, Koyuki took out a cellphone and dialed a number.

"You asked me to call if anything's major is happening back here. Well… he's coming…" she said with a smile.

Nearby, around a corner, Naruto's former sensei Kakashi, smiled behind his mask at seeing his student break free of the chains of the shinobi world.

"Good luck, Naruto…"

* * *

**(The Mainland: Tokyo, Japan)**

"So this is the world outside the Elemental Countries. It so lively." Kin said as she and the others walked amongst the crowd heading out of the train station.

After stepping off the train, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, and Hanabi got their luggage and exited the platform, amazed at all the high buildings that seems to reach the sky. Hell, they were bigger and taller than the ones in Ame!

"Sugoi!" Hanabi squealed, wanting to run around and use her shinobi skills to explore, but Hinata held her back so she wouldn't get lost.

"Everyone here seems so content." Ino noted as she saw people holding strange devices either in their ears or right in front of them, "And the dress code looks so…normal."

"The devices here seem to be more sophisticated than the ones used in the Elemental Countries. Everybody's using them." Haku added.

"It looks like it how people compensate for not using chakra." Naruto said as nearly everyone they saw had these interesting devices.

"They should watch where the hell they're going though." Tayuya commented as people bumped into them, their eyes glued to their screens.

"I've got to see how they're used for medical purposes." Karin said as they finally exited the train station.

"You'll get your chance gaki. Welcome to the Digital Age." an awfully familiar voice called out to them as the group turned to look, "The age of opportunity."

The speaker was a busty young woman with purple hair styled in a short, spiky fanned ponytail light-brown pupil-less eyes, a slender body, and wearing a business suit with a miniskirt, and a black overcoat. She also had a lollipop in her mouth as she grinned.

"Anko? We thought you were dead!" Naruto said, gaping with the others.

"Dead? Keh, not surprised that Konoha decided to label me as such since the Uchiha and Orochimaru left me for dead in that blasted cave. I had enough of their bullshit anyway."

Mitarashi Anko. She was a kunoichi of Konoha working in the Torture and Interrogation Unit. Like Naruto, she got the short end of the stick due to being the student of Orochimaru, one of the Sannin and a rogue Konoha shinobi who perished in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"How did you survive?" Hinata inquired as Anko motioned to the group to follow her.

"By the time I crawled out of the cave, the war was already over, and there was no one in sight, except for the busty blonde Samui from Kumo who out cold near the battleground where you guys fought the Juubi. I didn't know where we were and had no knowledge of my surroundings, so I walked for days, carrying the blonde until we stumble onto a train coming out of the Land of Spring, so we jumped on and ended up here." Anko explained as they made their way to a parking lot.

"Wait, Samui-san's here too?" Naruto asked, knowing that the blonde was nowhere to be found after the battle with Madara and Kaguya and dispelling the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"Yep, and we're not the only kunoichi who decided to retire to the mainland." Anko said as she led them to a long black vehicle, "This is a limo, by the way. It's like a compact train, only no tracks, and it for special people."

As they got closer to the limo, Naruto and the others noticed two people standing at the rear of the limo where the back door is, also wearing the same business suits as Anko.

It was Samui, along with former Konoha ANBU member Uzuki Yugao, who quit the shinobi force after the war.

"I wonder how many more familiar people we'll meet here in the new world." Naruto mused as he and the ladies entered the limo.

"Mostly those who are "presumed deceased" in the shinobi world like me." Anko replied as Samui closed the door behind them and the limo moved.

"Where are we going?" Kin inquired.

"The Uzu Nami Tri Sky Tower in Tokyo, home to Flash Dynamics and Whirlpool Publishing." Yugao answered, "Two of the most powerful top companies in Japan that is collectively known as Flash/Whirlpool Industries. Don't worry, they're not like Gato's company. In fact, it was formerly a company owned by the Gato crime family."

15 minutes later, the limo came upon three tall skyscrapers clustered close together, surrounded by other skyscrapers and apartment buildings. Driving around, the limo entered the underground parking garage for employees, and entered a space meant only for the limo, which was large enough to fit several of those cars the recent former residents of the Elemental Countries saw on their way there. The occupants filed out, with the driver making _herself_ known.

Kamihana Konan, a former member of Akatsuki who was found "dead" after getting inflicted with a fatal genjutsu by Obito in Ame. Before Naruto and the others could ask, Konan beat them to it.

""Tobi" lied when he said that when his genjutsu ended, I would die. Instead, I was in a comatose state until I was captured by Danzo's ROOT. But I escaped and fled to the Land of Spring, where I took the first ever train here and never looked back. That is until Yugao-san found me and took me to _them_."

"Them?" Naruto asked with Yugao smiling as they entered a private elevator.

"You'll see." she replied, using a keycard that activated the elevator.

"Impressive, right? I nearly crapped by panties when I saw this view." Anko said as the city scenery amazed the newcomers as they rode up.

"Too much (fucking) information!" Ino and Tayuya shrieked, with the others covering their ears.

The others rolled their eyes as they finally reached one of the top floors.

"This way." Yugao said, leading the group down the hall to a set of double doors, "Prepare to be amazed."

She pushed open the doors, with Naruto's, Hinata's, Ino's, Haku's, Kin's, Tayuya's, Karin's and Hanabi's jaws dropped to the ground.

The room was one big Japanese garden complete with a bridge over a pond that leads to some Japanese buildings similar to a traditional shinobi village from the days of old **(A/N: The Japanese Sakura Floor in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**, and many everlasting sakura trees.

"Cool, isn't it?" Samui inquired as Naruto and his group nodded dumbly.

"It's so beautiful." Hanabi gushed, as sakura leaves fell around them.

"Get used to it." Konan said as she got off the phone, "Come, they are waiting."

"Who's waiting?" Naruto asked as Anko, Yugao, Samui, and Konan led them through the area.

"Before we show you, you need to know something about the ones that sent us to retrieve you. You know that case involving individuals whose bodies were spirited away after her deaths, correct?" Konan asked, with Naruto's group looked confused and shrugged.

"We heard about it." Naruto said, with Konan continuing.

"Like we said, the building that we're in, used to house a company that was responsible for those disappearances. Its CEO, a member of the Gato crime family, discovered the Elemental Countries thanks to the late Doto of the Snow Country, and began an operation of kidnapping shinobi for his own private army, using technology to revive them from their dead state by jumpstarting the chakra within their bodies. Thankfully, that machine was long destroyed 9 years ago by the ones who they've taken the night when Kyuubi attacked Konoha. They killed the CEO and took over the company, but made the mistake of killing his retrievers, so they had no way of getting back home." Konan explained as they arrived at the main house, "Until now, but you ended up coming here."

"Geez, who are they already?" Naruto grumbled impatiently.

At the same time…

"He's coming! He's coming dattebane!"

"Calm down, K****-chan."

"How can I not be calm, M*****-kun?! We're been spirited away, but we practically abandoned him!"

"Killing the asshole and his goons who knew the way back doesn't count as us abandoning him. We were blinded by our rage and paid the price. We can only hope that Naruto will forgive us."

"Heh, he's gonna kick your ass for sealing Kyuu-chan in him, causing him to suffer in that cursed village."

"And I would take the asskicking without compliant. It was a mistake to entrust Naruto to the village I protected as Hokage. Mark my word that I will never make another mistake like that again. I promise…"

The door to the office opened, and in came Anko, Yugao, Samui, and Konan ushering Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, and Hanabi inside.

"Minato-san. Kushina-sensei. We brought your son Naruto and his friends, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Yamanaka Ino, Yuki-Momochi Haku, Tsuchi Kin, Uzumaki Tayuya, and Uzumaki Karin" Yugao announced as Naruto and the others gaped at who they saw.

A blonde, blue-eyed man wearing a business suit and a white haori with the kanji for Yellow Flash on it.

A redhead, violet-eyed woman wearing a beautiful revealing red Chinese dress with a flaming fox design.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto asked cautiously in shock, "Is it really…you?"

"Sochi-kun!" Kushina said breathlessly, seeing her baby grown into a young man.

"Naruto. Welcome to the new world. It's good to see you again, my son." Minato greeted with a smile, "What, no hugs for your old man?"

Naruto was gaping like a goldfish, but before he could say anything, he was tackled to the ground by a blonde streak, revealing itself to be a young 13-year-old girl girl with blonde hair styled in pigtails, blue and violet heterochromia eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to what she has on as a genin.

"Oniichan!" the girl squealed, holding him tightly around his waist, "It's so wonderful to finally meet you!"

"Eh?" Naruto said dumbly while the girls found it scary that she resembled Naruto's Sexy Jutsu Female Form.

"Woah, Naruko. Let him breathe!" Minato scolded her gently while Kushina giggled, "Naruto, that's your little sister Naruko."

This all was happening too fast for Naruto. Fist he and his companions were picked up by several missing kunoichi, only to being him to his once to be dead mother and father, and now…he has a little sister, and they were embracing him, like normal family.

"Naruko-chan, where's Miko-chan and Tomi-chan?" Kushina asked, making the newcomers confused while Anko was steadily taking pictures of this moment.

"I raced them up here and I won!" Naruko said cheerfully as two very familiar women suddenly entered the room.

"You…used…Hiraishin…not…fair…" one of them wheezed. She has black hair, black eyes, fair skin, and a conservative form-fitting black kimono.

The other woman who composed herself has long dark violet hair, white pupil-less eyes, fair skin, and wearing a conservative form-fitting white kimono.

Ino recognized the woman in the black kimono, having seen her many times when she was still alive, "Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto."

"That's me." Mikoto said with a smile.

"How could a beautiful woman like her give birth to an arrogant asshole like Sasuke?" Karin whispered to Tayuya.

"Guess it's the father's fault…" Tayuya muttered back.

"_That woman looks a lot like Hinata-san…_" Haku thought as Hinata and Hanabi took several steps towards the violet-haired woman.

"Okaa-san?"

"Hinata. Hanabi. My darling children…" Hyuuga Hitomi said with the tears flowing from her eyes at seeing her children again.

Soon, the three Hyuuga embraced.

"_Is this a dream?_" Naruto thought as he felt his heart opening back up and discreetly activated his Rinnegan.

It certainly didn't feel like a dream though. This was definitely real.

He has his family. He had his girlfriends. And they're in a new world.

For the first time in seventeen years, the life that was denied to him was his, and finally complete, and no one was going to take it always from him.

But soon he will learn that this world has its share of problems, much like the Elemental Countries and the Western Lands.

* * *

**(Mitakihara City, one year later)**

"Well ladies, I told you this is how it should be. All Puella Magi living through their trials and fighting together, with the assistance from shinobi like me and my clan of course."

On the tallest building overseeing the entire now empty city of Mitakihara are several figures ready to fight the Ultimate Witch in existence, Walpurgis Night, aka Walpurgisnacht.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked his comrades-in-arms as he entered his Juubi Chakra Mode: Six-Paths Senjutsu Awakening State and wielding the Bijuu Sword: Sword of the Juubi in its Nodachi Mode.

"Hai!" everyone answered.

He looked to his left to see Hinata preparing her Chakra Yumi Bow, Ino making handseals for her Ghost Clone Possession Jutsu, Haku preparing to summon her Demonic Ice Mirrors, Kin returning after setting her traps around the Witch, Tayuya with her flute to her lips, and Karin with her chakra chains dancing about.

To his right were the Puella Magi Magical Girls he and his girlfriends saved from their despair.

Kaname Madoka.

Miki Sayaka.

Tomoe Mami.

Sakura Kyouko.

Akemi Homura.

Momoe Nagisa.

And the last one was a surprise entrant into the final battle in this final timeline, due to a major god-tier battle between Naruto and Homura in her Homucifer Form in the previous timeline that resulted in Naruto taking control of Homura's gear and rewinding time, but due to the strain of Naruto's hijacking, it disabled Homura's Rewind Time ability, with everyone involved remembering everything that happened.

This resulted in Naruto helping Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko, Homura, and Nagisa forge bonds between each other to cooperate and defeat Walpurgisnacht.

But Kyubey managed to remember everything as well, which is where the surprise entrant comes into play; an entrant that nearly screwed everything up if it wasn't for Naruto catching on to Kyubey's plan and clearing everything up.

The new Puella Magi is Hitomi, Shizuki Hitomi, Madoka and Sayaka's best friend from school who overcame tragedy and despair thanks to Naruto, Madoka, and Sayaka's effort. Now she is standing side by side with her now beloved friends and comrades, ready to take on Walpurgisnacht.

"Yosh! Ikuzo!"

Jumping from the building, the shinobi, the hope in the magical girls' despair, and Puella Magi, the survivors of despair, engaged Walpurgisnacht in their own unique ways, determining to end this and everyone once and for all.

Despair is out. Hope is in.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"You guys are going to win this fight. There is no doubt. But soon in a few years time, you will face a threat unlike the world has ever seen. And I will be here to help you. You saved me in the previous timeline, and I am forever in your debt. Now, when my people, the Femunshinmu comes, I will be there to help you stop them!"

"**BERRY! LOCK ON! SOIYA!**"

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Next time – Chapter 01: Observation**

-_A flashback of Naruto's very first transformation into Kamen Rider Musou. Back in the every present, he watches from the shadows as more Armored Riders appear in the Beat Rider Arc._

**Naruto:** What? I'm a blood orange? Really?

**NARUTO'S HAREM (so far)**

Hinata, Ino, Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Juubi, Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko, Homura, Hitomi

**After Chapter Notes:** Hitomi's Puella Magi form is the one from the HitomiMagica doujin by Kurosawa pict. It's also give you an idea on what kind of despair Naruto saved Hitomi from that will be addressed later in the story. And yes, I realize that there are two Hitomis, but I'm not changing Hitomi Hyuuga's name.

Also, the epic battle between Naruto and Homura took place some time after the events of _**Rebellion**_, which will also be addressed in the future.

**POLL: Who should Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuuga be paired up with? Naruto or Minato (who's my original choice before the poll)?**

* * *

**Released: June 30, 2014 - my birthday! :)**


End file.
